Trapped
by Velvedere
Summary: CATS fanfic. In this story the entire Jellicle Tribe is trapped during one of their annual celebrations, and among with trying to find a way out for the cats, Munkustrap finds himself questioning his abilities and feeling love again.


****

TRAPPED

Velvedere

The night was dark, for heavy clouds covered the full moon. The air was still, for there was no wind. The streets were quiet, for the only self-respecting beings that occupied the hot spring-almost-summer night were the four-legged city residents. Sitting, waiting, keeping out of everyone's way, a solitary cat watched his territory from where he sat on a brick window ledge. Dark forces were at play in his mind, but on this particular night the unsuspecting city was spared his havoc by a good mood. Macavity was content to rest, for now.

He was on the verge of sleep when the sound of motors split the quiet air. Slitting his eyes open irritatedly, he watched as a large van come rolling at a leisurely pace over the dark asphalt of street, followed by a truck and trailer. The rumble of their engines vibrated the ground, deep into Macavity's chest. The fluttering streetlights reflected brilliantly off their polished metal sides, painted the purest white with a solitary image on each side. It was a large logo of some sort, painted red and blue, resembling a cat or dog's pawprint. Macavity watched them go by with a yawn, ignorant of their meaning or purpose as they rumbled on towards the West end of the city.

He waited. Tense. Rigid. Afraid to move or breathe. It couldn't be long now. Those five minutes in which he watched the clouds creep lazily across the moon he was sure were the longest in his life. His eyes strained, his neck stretching as he willed the clouds on to greater speeds so that they might release the moon's light from their veil, letting it spill out over the junkyard, which lay silent as a tomb in the darkness. A soft hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Wait..."

The protesting bundle at his feet was unwilling to wait, and squirmed incessantly with excitement. The wait wouldn't be much longer, he knew. The clouds parted, moonlight streamed onto the area, deserted only in appearance, and almost at once one clear, tenor voice cut the silence.

"_Jellicle Cats come out tonight! Jellicle Cats come one come all!_

The Jellicle Moon is shining bright! Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball!"

A flash of claws, and in a matter of moments the junkyard was flooded with all manner of faces, voices, and fur colors. The annual Jellicle Ball had begun.

From where she sat between her father's black paws, Demetria's wide blue eyes looked up into his face, wide with wonder. "Is this it?" her naive voice piped. Munkustrap gazed out at the cats, then smiled down at her and rubbed her between the ears.

"It sure is."

Beside Demetria, on the outside of Munkustrap's protective stance, a smaller black and silver-flecked tom kitten wriggled with boundless energy and excitement that contradicted his skeptical words. "Aw, it don't look like much."

Munkustrap regarded his impudence with a stern look. "You just wait, Velvedere."

Demetria copied her father's glance at the younger kitten, which was returned with a pathetic show of teeth. "Wait for what, Daddy?" she turned and asked Munkustrap.

"For your grandfather, Deuteronomy. That's when we dance."

"Why doesn't he come the same time as the other cats?" Velvedere posed.

"No one tells the Jellicle Leader what to do, Velv."

"Why not?"

"Because we respect him."

"So what do we do 'til then?"

"Mingle. Have fun. That's what tonight is for."

Velvedere scoffed, scratching behind his ear. "Aw, but we do that every day. What's different about tonight?"

"Do you ever run out of questions?" Munkustrap finalized, bordering on irritated. The curious kitten immediately fell quiet. Demetria giggled girlishly, and while suppressing a smile Munkustrap ushered them out into the open. "Now Dem," he told her in the tone of voice she knew to listen to. "This is your first Ball, but it's Velv's too. Introduce him to some of the other kittens. Go on and play."

Demetria nodded in acknowledgment of her responsibility, then beckoned Velvedere as she bounded into the mass of cats. "C'mon, Velv! Look! There's Uncle Tugger!"

Munkustrap groaned, turned his eyes up to the moon as he mumbled. His gaze fell and caught sight of the cumbersome form of Jennyanydots lugging herself over an old stove to join the cats. Smiling gently, he bounded to help her, extending a paw which she grabbed in support.

"Munkustrap," she breathed gratefully, wiping an orange paw across her brow. "Thankyou. Oh, dearie me, have we started already?"

Munkustrap couldn't help but laugh. As much as he liked the Gumbie Cat, the idea of her dancing was preposterous. "No, Jenny," he chuckled, respectfully taking the end of her fluffy tail and dusting it, much to her delight. "Far from it."

Jenny fanned herself with her paw, glancing over the gathered Jellicles. She frowned momentarily. "You brought that little black kitten? Velvet Ears, or what's-his-name?"

"Velvedere," he politely corrected. He caught her disapproving look and shrugged. "His family has been friends with Gus's family for as long as I can recall. I didn't see why he couldn't attend. Demetria seems to think he's her best friend."

"But he's not a Jellicle..."

Munkustrap grinned knowingly and winked. "He may not be now."

Jenny fluffed her tail, abandoned the conversation, and bustled off in search to see if that ragtag son of hers had arrived. It would be up to her to make sure he was clean, and that he didn't roll in any dirt or trash until the night was over. Heaviside, what a habit! Munkustrap watched her go, then was content to sit back atop a stack of newspapers that reeked of his scent and watch the activity. Most faces he knew were there: Skimble, Cassandra, Asparagus, Exotica, Coricopat and Tantomile, Bombalurina, Alonzo, Plato, Pouncival, Mistoffelees, Jellylorum, Jenny, Carbucketty, Victoria, Etcetera, Sillabub, and (of course) Tugger, but many more faces he didn't know. Outside the junkyard or the Ball, the Jellicles rarely saw each other. Everyone knows that cats aren't particularly social animals. Each year new kittens showed up at the annual dance, or new mates, or other family, or cats that had not been present last year, and this social gathering was a time for talking and catching up. Neither of which Munkustrap was very good at. He sought comfort elsewhere.

Lifting his eyes, the silvery-white orb of moon filled his vision. A small spark of happiness shone in his features as his face was bathed in her light. The moon had always been a source of divinity for Jellicles, but for Munkustrap it was something more. It was his link to Demeter. When the moon was round like tonight he could sit and talk to his mate for hours, comforted by the thought that Demeter might hear him. It had been some time since she died, and though Munkustrap found his ways of coping with the loss, it still hurt him to see their daughter grow up without a mother. But that was the way it was.

"Well Demeter," he spoke out loud to the moon, smiling slightly, "what do you think of our daughter? Her first Ball. Let's hope she's as good a dancer as you." His eyes fell to where his daughter's silver tabby form was crawling over the black and spotted fur of Tugger. "She's beautiful."

It was awhile before Munkustrap's peace was disturbed by another cat. Tugger bounded over, face plastered in never-ending smiles, Demetria balled in one arm with Etcetera dangling from his other shoulder. Velvedere trotted behind, face sour as his short legs helped little to bound over the heaps of junk as Tugger did with ease.

"What's the matter, Stripes?" Tugger crowed, laughing. "Not in the mood to party?"

Munkustrap regarded him flatly, pressed back his ears. "I'm not here to party, Tugger. I'm here to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Relax," Tugger went on, at the same time prying Etcetera's arms from about his neck as gently as he could. "You ain't the Jellicle Leader yet." It did him little good, for the moment the kitten's arms were free they moved from around his neck to his waist, bopping Demetria into Munkustrap's lap. She didn't seem to mind.

"Isn't this great?" she laughed. Munkustrap smiled and nodded. Glancing over her shoulder at Velvedere, who seemed totally caught up in Bombalurina's style of dancing, she whispered conspiratorially in his ear. "Velvedere got Pounced."

Munkustrap laughed and deposited her on the ground again, where she simply jumped back into Tugger's lap, seeming to enjoy him almost as much as Etcetera. "C'mon, Cet," she growled playfully, grabbing a mouthful of Tugger's fluffy mane. "Together we can take this bigshot down!" Through a mouthful of fur her words were barely recognizable. None of them noticed Velvedere's wandering off.

An hour passed in what seemed to most was just fifteen minutes now that the proceedings had commenced. No sign of Deuteronomy. None really noticed, as they were too busy chatting with friends, flirting, or showing off their moves. The Ball was supposed to last all night anyway, many of them reasoned. Munkustrap hadn't moved from his spot on the newspapers, and presently was watching his tomboyish daughter play-fight with Tumblebrutus on the dusty ground. Demetria was winning.

Among the mingling cats Munkustrap spotted the white and black-splotched fur of his best friend Alonzo dancing alongside the gracefully angelic Cassandra. Against her agility he was naught but a clumsy tom as he tried to outdo her every move to little avail, all the while his real intention was to catch her eye. _Flirt..._ Apparently it was working. She seemed as charmed with him as she tried to hide it under her snickers each time he ended up on his tail. But one had to admire his persistence. Then Jenny found him. By the various gestures and lashing of her tail, it was obvious to most that he had indeed been rolling in dirt again.

"In all my years I've never seen such a filthy, self-destroying, downright _disgracing_ tom who ever set paw in—!!!"

"MUNKUSTRAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!"

All attention was drawn and actions stopped as a silhouette appeared over a high ridge of junk surrounding the area the Jellicles were enclosed in. It was small, darker than the night around it, and was screaming frantically as it bolted down into the cats. Munkustrap rose to his paws in alarm, mind ringing with _intruder_, only to realize it was Velvedere.

"Velv?" he asked aggressively. "What's the meaning of thi—"

"RUN!!!" the kitten screamed, and bolted, leaving an array of confused cats in his wake. They looked at each other in wonder, then to Munkustrap, but not a word could be uttered before a commotion occurred from beyond the ridge, and in a burst of snarls no less than four enormous dogs leaped over it and into the Jellicles.

It had been a flirtatious queen that drew little Velvedere away from the gathering of cats. Batting her eyes and swishing her tail, she led him giggling on a winding path through the junkyard, only to leave him stranded and lost. In such a vast area of winding paths and endless garbage, the kitten felt no hope of finding his way back. So he wandered forward on the path he was on, deciding that it had to lead somewhere. It wound like a snake, sometimes leading to a pile of junk that he would have to either crawl over or through. Being smaller than average, it was an easy task.

The black and silver-flecked kitten halted in his tracks when he heard the first sounds. Muffled voices and footsteps. Thinking he'd found his way back, he picked his way over the junk eagerly, muttering rough seacat language at his short legs. The sight that opened up below him under the moonlight and the dim flickering of a sole streetlamp chilled his blood.

Dogs! Almost a dozen of them. Not only dogs, but humans! Along the twisted, tangled, rusted fence that encircled the junkyard was parked a white van and matching white truck and trailer. A number of humans milled about them, unloading boxes and metal crates, cans and cartons, restraining the dogs and writing on clipboards. A number of them wore long white coats, while some had on more common human wear: mostly blue legs and colored tops. He watched them attentively, ears and whiskers quivering forward. Curiosity at this human activity had him, and he crept silently closer.

The strong, acrid smell of chemicals greeted him first, making the kitten wrinkle his muzzle and cover his nose with a paw, but not stopping his advance. He crept down the gentle slope of garbage until he was almost at the barbed-wire fence. He jumped up, setting his paws on the fence for a better view, but almost immediately a dog sighted him and went near crazy, barking and straining against its leash. Velvedere dropped down, ducking into a pipe where he took the rest of his observations.

The dogs were big, very big. Their fur was short, black mostly with brown undertones. Their faces were sharp and pointed, ears rigid on the top of their heads, and where their tails should be only a stub remained. And they all possessed a mouthful of long, gleaming white teeth. Velvedere shuddered at the thought of what those teeth could do.

Next his attention turned to the words on the van and truckside. Young as he was, his studies in human language had already progressed his literacy, but not much. He squinted, sounding out each syllable of the words that were painted boldly beside the blue and red pawprint.

"Annn...any...no, er, um...annnymall..." He frowned, searching his mind for a real word that sounded similar. "Anymall...anymal...animal!" He giggled, proud of himself, and did the same with the second word. It was considerably easier, and brought a cold chill over his heart. "Control."

The kitten's breath froze in fear. Now he saw it. The humans...scientists. Animal controllers. Exterminators! The dogs...their trackers. Those cartons...chemicals. Those boxes... Velvedere gasped as he saw one normal-dressed human lift one of the boxes' contents and hold it aloft for inspection.

"Guns!" he hissed. Any cat with half a brain knew what a gun was and what it could do. The sight of it terrified the kitten. He crouched down, trying to make his paws stop shaking. _What am I going to do?! Human with guns and dogs! Human Animal Controllers with dogs and guns!_ His panicked thoughts as he began to creep away were halted by the sound of another vehicle motor. He peeked back through the end of the pipe.

Another van had approached and stopped at the gate. This one was blue, looked very battered, and was covered in a wide assortment of what Velvedere knew to be stickers. He frowned. A sticker had gotten stuck on his paw once. He didn't like them. Two more humans got out from that van, one male, one female. The female had extremely long hair tied back, and wore very bright, colorful clothes that contrasted the dark night. The male had on the blue legs and no top. A little fur covered his chest, but not much. The two strode boldly up to the Animal Controllers. They didn't look happy. A lot of shouting exchanged between the two groups, the two new humans waving a sheet of paper and pointing at the guns and dogs. More shouting. The female made a gesture at the Animal Controllers, and the two climbed back into their van and left in a squeal of tires. Velvedere watched it all, perplexed. That was when they released the dogs.

Like a hurricane of fury they plouged into the junkyard through the open gate. Velvedere hissed and puffed, knowing it did little good, as they immediately made for his hiding spot. A myriad number of teeth descended on the pipe, and scared as he was Velvedere was frozen. It was a wonder he escaped alive. One of the dogs lifted the pipe in its jaws and shook it violently, sending the kitten tumbling out. In a scramble of claws Velvedere kept his balance and bolted, running as fast as his short legs could carry him.

The kitten's short limbs did little to help him through the junkyard, but at the same time the dogs did not fare as well, either. They were big, weighing much more than a cat, and the unstable junk beneath their feet would shake and sometimes collapse beneath their weight. Their size also hindered their dexterity among the hidden gaps and holes of the piled garbage, and Velvedere could dart and bob his way through the junk, increasing the distance between them. He _had_ to find the Jellicles!

Which landed the kitten bolting unwittingly into the midst of the Jellicles' mingling, the dogs trailing not far behind. At the sight of them, Munkustrap instinctly took immediate action.

"Cats!" he bellowed. "Scatter!"

A chorus of screams accompanied the panicked rush as the Jellicles ran for their lives. Mothers grabbed their kittens, toms grabbed their mates, and cats dashed in every direction, leaving the dogs stupefied as to which way to go. Only a moment's hesitation passed before the canines selected a direction and continued their rampage.

"Daddy!" Demetria cried out in fear. She lay curled in a tiny ball on the ground, eyes searching the confusion frantically for that face of protection. Munkustrap pounced, his large paws landing around her as he snatched her up by the scruff and bolted, heading for the closest place he knew was safe from the dogs...and where he hoped the others would, too. From where she dangled, Demetria's voice could barely be heard over the screams and barking. "Daddy! Where's Velvedere...?"

Munkustrap said nothing, keeping his mouth shut firmly. His mind was only set on his and Demetria's safety. The others he could worry about when they were safe from the dogs.

There was one place in the junkyard the Jellicles had hoped they would never have to use. Deep in the heart of the dump there was an enormous pile of cars, tires, and all manners of discarded appliances. What wasn't shone was that it was hollow inside, and there were only two entrances: a leaning trashcan near the base, and one at the very top, disguised as an oven. Munkustrap didn't know who built it; it had been there ever since he could remember. It was known by all Jellicles that if a crisis should arise (such as Animal Controllers releasing a team of dogs in the junkyard), that particular place was a safe haven for any cat. It was sturdy and dog-proof. At this moment, nothing was more welcome.

Munkustrap felt his legs about to give out from under him as the lower main entrance came into view. The sounds of the snarling dogs were behind him, not close, but just the fact they were there at all made him urge his legs to go faster. Demetria cried out as Munkustrap suddenly leaped, seeming as though he would slam into the metal trashcan, but it easily gave way under his weight and the two tabbies found themselves sprawled on the cool dirt of a sheltered place. Behind them, the mad barking and snarlings of the dog mixed with its claws scraping the metal. Demetria, whimpering, huddled close to her father as he climbed to his paws. He held her comfortingly, glancing about the place which was lit by only the moon filtering through the gap in the ceiling. By its light he was surprised to see several other cats already there. Faces peered from the darkness, eyes wide in fear. Whimpering kittens could be heard alongside the soothing of their parents. Fear hung in the air as the dog's attempts to get in failed, and snarling it slunk away. For an eternity all was quiet.

Munkustrap shakily padded forward, away from the entrance. Demetria clutched his side like a shadow, her breathing short and rapid with fear. "What was it, Daddy?" she asked barely over a whisper. Immediately following: "Is Velvedere okay?"

"I'm sure," Munkustrap said hastily, eyes scanning the place. The kitten was nowhere in sight. The cries of the terrified cats became more frantic and louder as the sounds of the dogs outside faded.

"Is it over?"

"What's going on?"

"No! You can't go out there!"

"Where is he?!"

A female cat bounded forward to meet Munkustrap. Her breath was ragged with pants, eyes wide and frantic, and her voice heavily accented.

"Munkastra'!" Rumpleteazer gasped. "Whe'e's Jerrie? Didja see 'em? Whe'e is 'e?! Las' I 'eard 'e was screamin'! Whe'e is 'e, Stra'?!"

Her cries helped nothing. Already frightened cats began to panic, and Demetria crouched down into a tiny ball and began to cry. Munkustrap hushed her quickly with a comforting shoulder squeeze and made himself prominent. "Everyone!" He waiting until they gave their attention. For a moment complete silence reigned the hideout. It was broken by a chorus of angry voices beyond the sturdy walls. Human voices. They rose bickering among the yelps of dogs, then faded, but didn't die. There must have been dozens of them. Then rumbling motors and mechanic clicks joined the orchestra that struck fear into the cats' hearts.

"There's death out there," Exotica's low, prophesizing voice growled. The sound of doom in her voice sent chills up Munkustrap's spine. None of the cats seemed to want to argue.

An ear-splitting gunshot cut the air, followed by the angry curse of a human. It was distant, but the feeling of death fell over them all. Demetria buried her face in her paws and Munkustrap swept her up, holding her against his chest tightly. Another cat moved from the darkness.

"What's goin' on?" Skimbleshanks asked. His orange-striped face was etched in fear. Munkustrap saw behind him, crouching in the darkness, Jellylorum's frail figure. At least they were safe.

"Heaviside," Munkustrap whispered, feeling Demetria tense against him. "I wish I knew." He shifted his weight and began to set Demetria down. She wouldn't let go.

"Daddy..."

"It's okay," he purred. "Go sit with Jellylorum over there. Don't worry, you'll be safe." His daughter's bright blue eyes met with his, begging. Reluctantly she went. Munkustrap turned back to Skimble. "We can't stay in here for long, Skimble. There's no food and no water. Heaviside knows what it'll be like tomorrow when the sun comes out and it starts getting hot..."

Another gunshot cut the junkyard. This one was rewarded by cheers. Munkustrap forbid himself to think what the humans were shooting at. The quiet that followed was unbearable...the quiet of those waiting for death. He couldn't stand it.

"Everyone," he said again. Skimble didn't move. "Everyone, listen to me." They were only too eager to listen to the one they looked to for guidance so long. "As long as we're in here, we're safe. The dogs can't get in here."

"Jerrie's out the'e!" Rumpleteazer cried again. "I got'a foind Jerrie!"

"There's death out there," Exotica hissed, echoing her own foreshadowing. She was crouched in the darkest area of the many-angled and many-corridored hideout. Her eyes glowed strangely in the dark.

"Of course," Munkustrap said to her calmly, not wanting to argue with an insane cat, especially in this sort of situation. "We know, Exotica. Everyone just stay calm. You won't help anything by panicking."

"I wanna go home," a kitten cried. "I'm scared."

"Shut up," Pouncival snapped from where he perched on a stovetop ledge. Munkustrap shot him a glance and the younger tom backed down. Rumpleteazer was still standing alone, limbs quaking with panic that went uncured by Munkustrap's words.

"Oi can't stay 'ere," she began in a whisper, eyes darting from the entrance to the cats. "Oi can't stay 'ere...Jerrie's out the'e. 'E moight be 'urt! I 'eard 'im screamin' afta' th' runnin' star'ed." She took a shaky step towards the entrance, ears working as though gathering the nerve to run out. "Oi got'a foind 'em! Summun 'elp me!" She turned to Munkustrap, to Skimble, to the others, but no one said anything. Not even moved. "_Please_!"

Munkustrap wasn't sure if he was relieved or irritated when Tugger's lanky form materialized from the darkness, taking hold of Rumpleteazer's shoulders and pulling her back with him. "It's alright, Teazer. We'll find him. Even if he's out there, he's smart. He can take care of himself."

That was Tugger, Munkustrap thought. Tell the truth no matter how horrible things got. But even that seemed to reassure Mungojerrie's frantic sister, and she squeezed tight to Tugger's side as he led her to sit down.

Demetria's crying never ceased, and Jellylorum finally gave up trying to soothe the kitten and turned her over to her father. Munkustrap sat in the cradle of a broken chair, the tiny striped kitten held gently in his arms. She wept for fear, for Velvedere, for several things until she cried herself to sleep with a last mumble of "Those things are bad." Munkustrap found himself suddenly swept over by exhaustion. He breathed out and let himself relax for a moment. His eyes roved over the hideout full of Jellicles.

It was a large place, at least thirty feet high, with endless paths and tunnels through its walls of piled junk that Munkustrap had no idea where they led to or how long they were. There were uncountable numbers of ledges and niches made by the garbage as well, such as the chair he lay in now. These places were where most of the cats lay, huddled down as small as they could, waiting for something, anything, to happen. About twenty cats had made it to the hideout, well over half of the occupants that had been at the Jellicle Ball not half an hour ago. What had became of the others...he shuddered.

When Munkustrap was sure Demetria was fully asleep, he ever so gently laid her out on the chair and leaped down to the soft dirt that made up the floor. He avoided eye contact with all others as he padded across the floor. He knew their eyes were on him, fixed on his striped back, expecting _him_ to be the one to figure out how to get them all out of this safely. Here he was at a disadvantage. He didn't even know what they were up against. But as long as they had hope and faith in him, he wouldn't let them down. He would find a way out, come humans or dogs.

Creeping along a rail of planks that would have creaked under the weight of a less dexterous cat, the silver-gray tabby crept up towards the open entrance of the hideout. It was a wonder the dogs had not yet found it. Looking up, the saw the still full moon creeping behind clouds again, their shadows hiding his form to the other cats. All he wanted was a look, a hint of something to let him know how many the enemy numbered.

The quiet sound of crickets greeted Munkustrap's ears as he sniffed, then carefully pulled his head and torso up the opening into which he barely fit. All around him the junkyard lay quiet, its darkness seemingly innocent of the enemy he knew lurked there. Their scents saturated the area, but none were seen. It was eerie.

A sound. Distant, but definite. Munkustrap's head whipped sharply in that direction. His limbs went stiff with terror. Four bright lights, like steady fireflies, pointed from a ridge of junk not fifty paces away. They bobbed and weaved as Munkustrap stared at them, creating the shuffling sound that he heard. Then he heard another...a low click. His whiskers and ears stood forward, straining.

BAM! The tin can to his immediate left exploded a millisecond after a thundering crack was heard. Sharp fragments shot in every which direction, one large chunk embedding itself in Munkustrap's shoulder. Immediately he threw himself back down into the hideout.

Three or four cats were waiting on the platform below the hole. One of them: Asparagus, leaped back, nearly tumbling off, as Munkustrap came slamming down. Skimble helped him up.

"Strap, what happened? We heard a gun—Aye! You're shot!"

"No," the tabby muttered as he pushed the orange cat away. "They missed. It's just metal."

"What'd you see?" asked the last tom. It was Tugger.

"Lights," Munkustrap rasped. "Human scent all over the place." He shook his head in defeat. "They're out there."

"We're going to have to tell the others something," Asparagus pointed out soberly. Tugger began to protest immediately. Munkustrap silenced him with a look.

"If we don't tell them something, they'll take the silence as a safety sign and may try to leave. Humans can't miss that often."

"They'd all be shot," Skimble agreed, nodding his head. Munkustrap gestured them away, remaining a moment to wrestle the knot that had been tied in his stomach. His mind rang with the sound of gunshots, the sight of the unseen weapons tearing into little Demetria and snuffing the life from her. His mind saw her fall to the ground, dead. Shuddering, he padded back to the ground level, gazing at Demetria still asleep in the chair. To his right he saw Exotica's eyes staring at him lifelessly. He averted his gaze, and once again called the attention of the Jellicles.

"Cats," he said with a sigh, gazing at the floor as he felt all eyes weighing upon him. "I'm not going to lie to you: we're in a dangerous situation. We're stuck in here. Tomorrow the sun will come up, and Heaviside knows how high the heat may climb in this junk. We have no food and no water. The humans are all over the junkyard, and they have guns and dogs."

"What do they want?" came the voice of Mistoffelees.

"I don't know, and right now I don't think that's important. They're here. They obviously want to kill us. Until then—"

"Death!" Exotica yeowled, making Munkustrap start in surprise. He whipped his gaze again to her as she slipped from her shadow, slinking low to the ground towards Munkustrap, her back arched sickly. Munkustrap couldn't help but shrink away from her thin frame and mange-ridden fur. "Death is upon us! We have displeased the Everlasting Cat with our feral ways! See how we are punished? We carry the mark of the Dark One as we take on his acts. You will all die as punishment!"

"Can't you shut her up?" Pouncival's rash voice barked again. "She's scarin' the kittens."

Exotica whirled at him, ears flattened against her skull-like face. "You have good right to be afraid! For when the dogs Heaviside-sent descend upon you—"

"That's enough," Skimble said, standing tall over her with a strict gaze. "That's quite enough, lass."

She whirled and hissed at him. "It's the end! Death!" And scampered back into her shadow, mumbling nonsense words. It was awhile before another cat spoke.

"So what do we do?" Jellylorum asked.

"We wait," Munkustrap said resolutely. "Something will happen, but we'll wait. Conserve all your energy, stay in the shadows. We won't die in here."

As usual, Tugger's voice of dissent followed shortly. "Heaviside willin'."

The next few hours seemed to pass by in a dream. At first none of the cats seemed willing to believe that they were trapped in here, at the mercy of whatever machines the humans had brought. Some cried, some cursed, some slept, but all hoped that soon they would just wake up and it be a bad dream.

There was Tugger, who was outright angry at the whole situation and made it well known. He was joined by Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, and together the three chewed over the same angry phrases and thoughts. Jellylorum and Jennyanydots had sought each other out, as female friends will do, and made it their business to rally and comfort the kittens, who had been at their first Jellicle Ball hoping to have a wonderful time and be initiated into the tribe._ So much for that_, Munkustrap thought sourly. And still there was no Velvedere. Munkustrap didn't show it, but his thoughts of the kitten's fate were not good ones. Demetria had woken up, and seeing she was still in this place after all she whimpered and climbed over to her father.

"I miss mommy," was all she said. As much as those words might have hurt him, Munkustrap never felt anything—pain or regret—when his daughter mewled that phrase. She had never known her mother. Except for those few moments when she snuggled blind and deaf beside Demeter's warm belly, there was no existing relationship.

If there was one cat who didn't seem the least bit worried or frightened by the situation, it was Exotica. From her dark perch in the shadows her yellow eyes glared out at the others cats. They were not evil, or menacing, but...strange. It was no wonder why she sat alone. "There is no defense against the humans..." Her crazy rant went on, lowering and rising no matter who—if anyone—was listening. Munkustrap for the most part chose to ignore her.

"You will all die...no one can stand against the Everlasting Cat's wishes. No one..."

"So what d'you think we should do?" Skimble finally snapped at her. "If we're going to die anyway, why rant about it?"

"Repent!" she yeowled. "Repent before it's too late! Skimble, I have seen you taste the blood of animals...what do I want you to do? Repent! What happens when the sun rises? The humans are not like us...they see in daylight. When dawn comes they will move! The junkyard will run red!"

Demetria buried her face in Munkustrap's fur, and he did his best to comfort her, though he didn't think it was much.

Munkustrap had begun to doze off himself when Skimble approached. "Stripes?"

The tabby opened one eye. Skimble's face was wide and white...he wanted to talk. Munkustrap sent Demetria padding over the Jellylorum after a short argument and beckoned the orange tabby to sit beside the chair he still claimed.

"I'm worried, Strap. Exotica's right. The humans'll start moving when the sun rises. Who knows what machines they have to tear this place down?"

"Maybe they'll leave before then," Asparagus's soft voice emitted from above Munkustrap's head.

"Don't bet on it," Tugger snapped from the place he'd been lounging at for hours. Munkustrap saw him turn his thick-furred mane and head so he could get a better look at the trio. "And what about food? I'm gettin' hungry already. I can only imagine what those kittens're feelin'. An' water?"

Munkustrap was reluctant to confront the problems he'd already been pondering. He was tired. "We have at least a day before things get bad in here..." he said, at the same time thinking it was perhaps more like a few hours until the sun rose. "But you're right. Waiting doing nothing isn't going to help. Listen, get yourselves and some other toms to search all the tunnels and hiding places in this heap of junk. Look for anything edible, potable, or blankets...something that'll help."

Perhaps it was the thought of having something to do to take their minds off their troubles, but all toms went to it with enthusiasm.

By dawn the place had been searched thoroughly, and Munkustrap discovered only two things: it was bigger than he'd thought and there was nothing to help them. All of the tunnels and crevices made good dens and resting places, but they were all either dead ends or looped back to this main cavern. None of them led out. Blankets and sheets had been found stashed, but all they were good for was providing the kittens and queens a little luxury. Tugger had once proposed that they dig their way out, but cats' paws were not designed for digging. After a few attempts they found it too painful. Munkustrap's thoughts had considerably taken a turn for the worse when a ray of hope came directly from Heaviside. And it came in the form of Mungojerrie.

Things had settled down considerably when a volley of gunshots pierced the quiet. Kittens dove in fear under blankets and behind their parents. Munkustrap and several others jumped to their feet, bristling with jerky glances as metal clanged off like-metal junk and embedded in the softer items. A scrabble of garbage was heard, and in a flash of white and calico a tom tumbled down into the hideout from the top entrance. He landed hard on the floor with a grunt, having lost his balance on the above platform.

"Jerrie!" Rumpleteazer crowed and dashed forward, nearly knocking him over as she threw her arms around him and covered the dazed tom in sisterly kisses. Returning the embrace, Mungojerrie's ever-present grin turned up to an astonished Munkustrap. Something small and black fell from his mouth.

"'Eya, Stripes, ol' boy. Though' Oi'd foind th' lot o' ya in 'ere, so Oi took it upo' meself t' bring ya a few vittles, wot?" He patted the cloth bag that had somewhat cushioned his fall. Munkustrap could have hugged the accented tom himself. But he kept his composure and gently helped Mungojerrie up, then looked through the sack. The other trapped cats peered forward eagerly.

The sack was small, its content being only a ham, two medium-sized fish, and a loaf of bread. But it would be enough. Not suppressing his grin, the tabby handed the food over the Jennyanydots. "Feed the weaned kittens first," he said. "Then mothers. If there's anything left ration it out for the toms."

Behind him Tugger groaned, but didn't say anything. Mungojerrie was the center of attention.

Right off Rumpleteazer's concern did a quick twist into her former cheeky playfulness. "Ya bally bloke!" she chided. "Lookit wot ya gone off'n done!" she yanked his ear, from which a red graze could be seen to match Munkustrap's shoulder.

"O, er, dun moind tha', Teaze. Jus' got a lit'le close t' them zingers."

Munkustrap shook his head with a partial grin, happy to smile at anything. "Why'd you come back here, Jerrie? It's a deathtrap."

Mungojerrie struck a noble pose, twirling his whiskers. "Ya ask me tha', Strap? Afta' bein' a Jellicle this long an' 'avin' th' lot o' ye sufferin' wi' RumpleT?" He shoved her gently. "'Ow cud a feller resist? O, bloimey! An' lookit wot Oi foun' outsoide..." He nudged with his foot the small black object he had brought in with the sack. "Lit'le bloke ain't said a word yet."

"Velvedere!" Demetria squealed when the fuzzy black ball untied from its knot. The tom kitten was just as dazed as Jerrie. Demetria bolted for him, but instead of a hug her gratitude was shown in a sharp nip on the ear. "Don't you ever do that again!"

Mungojerrie chuckled, speaking quietly. "Bloke was 'alf-in, 'alf-out of a tin can when Oi found 'em. Guess 'e's troin' t' 'ide from them mutts." He wiped a paw across his brow. "Bloimey, big dogs, they were."

At Munkustrap's shoulder, Skimble laughed heartily. "Jerrie, lad, if you were a queen I'd kiss you."

Making a face, the tom slumped his arm over Rumpleteazer's shoulders and allowed her to lead him away for a grateful rest. "Now, Skimble-me-ol'-shanks, no need fer that type stuff. We ain't out'a 'ere yet, y'know."

Munkustrap was settled back, watching the morale of the cats rise visibly at the appearance of the food. Mungojerrie had been able to provide some information about the outside enemy. "Buncha vans loined up 'round the fence, 'umans crawlin' th' place loike fleas. They got this place surroun'ed mostly. I coulda mebbe got in 'ere foine if they 'adn't been watchin' so close." Munkustrap's mind dwelled on that mostly. Golden sunlight had begun to flood the hideout shortly after Mungojerrie arrived. Shining first as a spotlight near the top entrance, it moved down slowly, growing paler and paler as time wore on. The wound on his shoulder had not bled enough to be of concern, but the rawness of it began to ache, and only after a great protest did he let Jellylorum look at it. Not having the proper items to clean and dress his shoulder, she made do with the old fashioned way: licking it. It was now setting on a dull throb, stinging when it came into any kind of contact. Nothing he couldn't hide.

There was enough food to go around the kittens and mothers, but several toms would go hungry. Munkustrap sacrificed his share to give to Mistoffelees, younger than he, who needed the nourishment more. Somber Asparagus and noble Skimble did the same for other young toms: Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Plato. Only Tugger seemed reluctant to give his up. The stomachs fuller now lulled the gently-warming atmosphere, and by noon the majority of the cats were asleep.

Far back in an enclosing corner, Velvedere and Demetria were curled tightly together in a bundle of fur. No surprise, kittens often did that. But Munkustrap's ears flattened at the sight of his daughter. How old was she now? And Velvedere? No, both were far from their age. There was no need to worry yet. He sighed lightly in relief, letting his head fall back against the chair. His thoughts landed on Deuteronomy. Surely the old tom hadn't entered the junkyard after seeing the vehicles outside the gates and the humans within. The scent alone of dogs should have told him something wasn't right. Though he tried to reassure himself, the nagging feeling of danger wouldn't leave him.

"Munkustrap?"

His eyes opened to see Bombalurina's white face staring at him seriously.

"Yeah, Bal?"

"The shade's gettin' more scarce by the hour. And Cassandra and I have been listening through the pipes...the humans are moving closer. Dogs, too. I think we should move into some of the deeper corridors. The kittens, at least. It'll be cooler down there."

Munkustrap cursed inwardly. Why hadn't he thought of that before? But moving deeper into the winding corridors meant less communication between the cats themselves, and certain death if the humans decided to flatten the area with machines or simply sealed off a tunnel. But she did have a point. The main cavern was indeed getting warmer, and the toms could remain here if they wanted to keep a lookout.

Bombalurina's eyes met and held his. Deep blue, they showed no hints of fear. They looked almost feral. It was only then that Munkustrap realized how much he wanted her. The moment the thoughts materialized they were bitten back by his heavy conscience. _What would Demeter say?_ was the foremost thought that echoed in his mind. Her death had hurt Munkustrap in such a way that he vowed he'd never love again, save his daughter. But here he was, with Bombalurina, wishing he could have her. He tried to tell himself it was only their situation that made him feel this way, but the wanting didn't cease. He cursed himself silently. _What would Demeter have said if she'd known this?_

The red queen caught the strange expression that covered Munkustrap's face, vanishing in a flash as quick as it had come. "Munkustrap?" she asked curiously. She cocked her head, ears perked forward as his face fell. Munkustrap's eyes followed her sensuous red fur as they went to the ground, her brilliant white chest and belly, the curve of her flanks, her tail tossing endlessly side to side. The temptation was unbearable. _Fine tom you turned out to be, _he scowled inwardly,_ a tribe of cats in trouble and you're thinking about queens_. _You're pathetic_.

"I'm fine," he said, lying through his fangs. "Uh...yeah. Sounds good to me. Go on. But keep Electra or someone to run messages back and forth. These tunnels are long."

Bombalurina padded away to round up the necessary cats, and with her leaving went the enticement.

Only a handful of toms remained by that evening. Noises and clangs from outside, but the humans seemed hesitant if not reluctant to take any serious action. But for hours on end came the snuffling of dogs, the crack of a gun now and then. At the peak of the day the heat had gotten to the point where one didn't want to move, but the cats' advantage here was their fur. Able to shrug off heat, the temperature was uncomfortable but not unbearable. But nothing, temperature or time, could slow Exotica.

"Death," she hissed. "Death beyond these walls..."

She remained in the main cavern, watching the toms with curious intensity. But none of them seemed to pay her much attention. While dozing in the heat of noontime, Munkustrap happened upon an idea that had remained hidden in his mind for some time, unwilling to make itself known.

"Can you do it?" he asked Mistoffelees gravely. The tom, half as old as Munkustrap, glanced to the side painfully, avoiding the tabby's eyes.

"I don't know, Munkustrap," he moaned. "I...I still really don't know how to control anything, and...and I'm hungry. I don't know if I have the energy..."

"Try, Mistoffelees," Munkustrap placed a black paw of confidence on the prodigy's shoulder. "Just once. If you can't make it, then we're no worse off."

Mistoffelees's narrow chest heaved a sigh, and he stepped back, eyes focused on the floor. "I'll try..." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The watching cats, Munkustrap, Asparagus, Skimble, and others, stared in absolute silence as the magical tom kitten gathered his conjuring powers. He hummed a strange tune, his black paws rising, seeming to caress the air, picking at invisible strings and wires, before a sudden electricity took hold over the room. Munkustrap felt the fur ridge along his back prickle and stand rigid, a dull blue light gathering at his outstretched paws. For a moment Munkustrap saw, beyond that light, Bombalurina's white face appear from the mouth of one of the cavern's many tunnels. The blue light reflected tiny orbs in her eyes, and Munkustrap forced himself to look away.

Mistoffelees clasped his paws together, capturing the blue center of buzzing electricity and lifting it over his head. His eyes still shut firmly, the young tom's white face illuminated in the blue light as he opened his paws and threw them down at his sides. The electricity swept over his black form, cracking and popping, and for a moment his form shimmered like a mirage as he tried to teleport himself out of the junkyard to where he could find help. His body flickered, a broken television screen, and for a moment he seemed he was on the verge of vanishing when the electricity shot away from him, striking a sheet of metal car siding above in a bolt of lightening and showering sparks over the cats.

Throwing himself down and covering his head, Munkustrap felt the sparks fall and singe his coat, the cries of other cats ringing in his ears. When the heat of the electricity was gone, his fur relaxed again, he looked up. Mistoffelees crouched in an exhausted heap on the ground, panting heavily. Swiftly the gray tabby climbed to his paws and reached to help the young tom to his feet. At the same moment Victoria, drawn by the commotion, emerged from the tunnel beyond Bombalurina and rushed to his other side.

"Are you alright?" she gasped.

Mistoffelees leaned against her heavily, chest heaving, ears and whiskers working to stop the dizziness in his head. "I...I'm fine. Tired, that's all..." His dark eyes looked up to Munkustrap, deep and sorrow-ridden. "I'm sorry, Munkustrap."

The tabby shook his head, gesturing Victoria to take the cat prodigy to rest. "It's alright, Lees. You did what you could. No one can ask any more of you." He waited until the pair vanished into one of the tunnels, then slumped down onto the sun-warmed dirt in defeat. Another idea...failed. Grabbing a pawful of sand in frustration, the tabby hurled it at the junk wall of the cavern, growling a dark curse. Then, as though overcome with the same exhaustion, he let himself slump back against the opposite wall, everything limp from tail to ears. A movement to the side caught his attention.

Exotica. Again. Munkustrap turned his head lowly to look at her. She crouched like a tiger waiting to pounce in her crevice under a folded cardboard box, sheltered from the sun's rays. Her tail lashed fitfully behind her, yellow eyes unblinking as they stared at Munkustrap. "Death..." she hissed. Frustration fueled on by her what was now irritating prophecies, Munkustrap bared his fangs and snarled at her. In response she only retreated back further into her shadow.

Munkustrap let his head roll back to the opposite direction, his tired eyes coming to land on Skimble and his mate Jellylorum near the entrance to one of the tunnels. They talked quietly, Skimble's silver paws set dutifully on her shoulders, while her brown paws in turn held a hungry and thirsty Etcetera close to her side. The tabby watched them: Skimble's gentle face when he spoke, Jellylorum's homely-colored tail flicking only occasionally, how they confided in each other with complete confidence.

He and Demeter once had a relationship like that.

Munkustrap let himself relax watching the two, only to jerk in pain when his jaw came into hard contact with his wounded shoulder. Grimacing to keep from crying out, he licked it sorely. If it didn't get taken care of soon it may get infected in such a filthy place. _If we're going to die anyway, what's it matter_?

Munkustrap was honestly surprised when this thought flashed through his consciousness. What kind of thinking was that? Doom and destruction...giving up all hope...were these the thoughts of a leader? No, no he had a responsibility to protect these cats, and he would die before he gave up on them. Munkustrap forced these thoughts into his mind, knowing that those were the thoughts a good leader was _supposed_ to have...nevermind the truth.

Alonzo approached him a short while later. Standing with his arms crossed, he gazed down at the sprawled Munkustrap a moment before speaking. "Comfy?"

Munkustrap had known he was there, but didn't look up until now. "Not really." He pushed himself to a sitting position. Alonzo knelt beside him.

"We're runnin' out of options, aren't we?"

Munkustrap nodded gravely.

"Well, then I guess there's only one thing left t'do," the white and black tom shrugged. He didn't have to finish; Munkustrap already knew.

"Try to sneak out."

Alonzo nodded, leaning closer conspiratorially. "There's plenty of paths through the junk. Get a few sure-footed cats an' sneak out once it gets dark. I don't think some o' these kits'll last another day."

"It's risky," the tabby grumbled. "Dogs and guns..."

"But you're forgettin' something, Stripes: darkness is a cat's best friend." He laughed nervously. "In all honesty, I'd rather be shot than sit here an' die from starvation."

Munkustrap found no humor in his statement, but nodded. "Who do you suggest?"

"I already talked it over with Cassie. She said she'd go."

"Cassandra? Are you sure?"

Alonzo shrugged. "Do you know a cat that's sleathier than her?"

For a moment the tabby pondered his options. Kittens, queens, toms. The only alternative that he came across was Exotica, and that issue was settled promptly. "Alright. As soon as the moon rises."

Alonzo bobbed his sturdy, eager face and slipped off. Munkustrap settled back once again as he left, letting his chin fall to his chest.

"So much for the Jellicle Ball."

Word had spread about the attempt to escape by the time the sun set. While the bolder cats offered to go along, Munkustrap refused them all, pointing out that some cats had mates and children that wouldn't want to see them go out that entrance and never come back. He received the same sharp reason with reference to his own daughter, and at that Munkustrap pulled his authority. Bombalurina was one of those cats.

"Are you crazy?" she snarled.

"We're going to try an outing," Munkustrap told her firmly. "That's all. I'm going, and Cassandra, and Alonzo. We're going to try to find a way to get the two out of here. Perhaps they can get help. I'll be the one coming back."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" She crossed her arms, jutting her hip. Munkustrap looked away.

"I'm not going to sit here and do nothing."

"And what happens if you get shot? Where will that leave the rest of us?"

Munkustrap took his chances and looked back, meeting her eyes firmly. He felt the fire dimly flare in his gut, at the same time battling to keep it down. "It's a chance I'm willing to take. There's plenty of others capable to fill in as leader."

"But capable to fill in as Demetria's father?"

Munkustrap stopped, unable to tear his gaze away from her. "I'll be fine," was his only reply. He had finally managed, with a great effort, to turn and focus back on the task at hand, only to have her hand on his shoulder draw him back.

"You be careful, alright?" The look in her eyes was that of concern, and perhaps something more. The silver tabby drew forward instead of away, as he felt he should have.

"Watch Demetria for me, will you?"

Bombalurina nodded slowly, her arm still extended as Munkustrap pulled away.

The area was dark and silent as death. The second full moon shone brightly above, its majesty a cruel mockery to the cats who had come to dance under its light, then find themselves trapped at the mercy of the most deadly animals on earth. The moon shone down on the backs of three cats who made no sound whatsoever as they crept from the hollow junkpile out into the open yard. Their paws, slowly measuring each step, selected every footholding as one to be sturdy and secure as they picked their way along with painful slowness.

Munkustrap led the trio of escapees. Following the map laid out in his mind, he deduced that the nearest fence siding of the junkyard was to the north. His tail was held low, the silver stripes acting as a banner for Cassandra to follow behind him, and Alonzo bringing up the rear. In absolute silence they moved, eyes darting in every direction to keep as wary as possible, tails held low and brushing the shoulder of the cat behind. A dog barked rapidly in the distance, and the three froze immediately, tense beyond description.

"Have they spotted us?" Alonzo rasped as quietly as he could manage.

"Shhh!" was the tabby's sharp response. Ears straining, they listened as the dog's bark roused human voices, but then all fell away quietly. Forcing their rigid fur and muscles to relax, they moved on. The dripping of a pipe resounded to their right, and by stepping in time with its noise—which the humans probably couldn't hear, anyway—their steps were somewhat masked from detection. The northside fence was barely in sight when Alonzo tried again.

"Strap, maybe we should—"

"For the last time, Alonzo, be qui—!"

Munkustrap's harsh whisper was cut off as suddenly an explosion of gunshots rang out, and the ground inches in front of Munkustrap's paws was shredded as a round of bullets slammed into it. Reeling and crying out in shock, the cats on instinct whirled and bolted back to the junkpile they'd come from. All around them invisible weapons zinged through the air, grazing their backs and tails, embedding into the ground around their paws as the unseen humans fired openly. Moving targets were harder to hit, Munkustrap knew, but their luck wouldn't hold out this time.

A sharp cry from Cassandra rang out as a green-tinted bullet embedded into her shoulder, going no further. She collapsed to the ground from the force of it, and with a like cry of anger Alonzo hauled her up and half-carried her, never once slowing their mad dash to safety. Munkustrap didn't stop to look, but the sight of the junkpile once again redoubled his efforts to get back to his daughter. His shoulder ached, his paws were cut from a pile of broken glass he'd not considered, but none of this stopped him.

With a snarl of effort he flung himself through the trashcan entrance, landing hard on his chest and even moreso when Alonzo and Cassandra tumbled down on top of him. The echo of bullets rang off the metal can outside, but they were safe...for now.

"Munkustrap! Alonzo! Cassie!" chorused a dozen voices as the cats poured forward, eager and excited by the noise outside and the sudden retreat. Munkustrap was helped up by several different-colored paws, but pushed them away to gain access to his friend and the female.

"Are you two alright?" he gasped. Alonzo wiped a streak of mud from his face, heaving. He didn't answer, immediately whirling to Cassandra.

"Cassie!" Jerking the green tag that hung from the object embedded into her shoulder, he grabbed her tight. "Did you get shot?"

"No," she shrugged him off. "No, I'm fine. It didn't go in enough to..." She stopped, gulped, then fell to the ground unconscious. Alonzo threw himself to her side, touching her shoulder as though willing her to get up.

"Cassandra!"

In equal concern Alonzo's mother Jennyanydots kneeled at the slim brown queen's side, lifting her limp form gently into her lap. Gently picking up the green tag, she saw the thing pulled from Cassandra was a dart, not a bullet. It was hollow, and it was empty. "Poison," she gasped.

"Poison!" Alonzo repeated, black lips pulling over a lethal set of fangs. "They killed her! Ratlovers!" In an instant he tore his gaze away, whirling on his heel and making a mad dash for the same entrance to their hideout. "B*****DS!" he roared.

Jenny hastily but gently transferred Cassandra from her lap to the soft dirt floor, calling out to her son. "Alonzo, no! She's not dead!"

But the enraged tom paid her no heed. "I'll kill 'em!"

Only Tugger's interception rescued the white and black tom from a horrible fate. He grabbed Alonzo's shoulders, pushing him roughly to the floor. "Calm down!" the black and spotted tom snapped. He glanced across at Jenny, met her eyes. "She's not dead. It wasn't poison. More like a...a drug." His voice sounded far from sure, but it was enough to make Alonzo rethink his course of action and take a seat next to the slim queen. Sure enough, she was still breathing. Holding her cheeks, Alonzo bent down and nosed her whiskers, his face darkening in regret. "I shouldn't have asked her t' go..."

"It's not your fault," Jenny said quietly. "She'll be fine, once she wakes up." She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, but the tom didn't look up. Munkustrap, having regained his breath through the ordeal, turned in response to Jellylorum's voice.

"Come on, Munkustrap. Your daughter's asking for you."

Demetria refused to leave her father's side as Jellylorum cleaned his wounds as best she could, tearing blankets into strips to wrap around his paws and shoulder. Velvedere held a strip of rubber between Munkustrap's teeth as Jellylorum picked out pieces of glass from his paws, all the while Demetria's tiny voice whimpering.

"Where did you go, Daddy?"

"ARGH!!! Ugh...nowhere, sweetheart...just went to...ARGH!!! Went to go see what was going on...ughn...outside."

"Don't do that, Daddy," she took hold of his arm. "Don't go out there."

Munkustrap pulled her close as Jellylorum moved away and removed the strip of rubber. Demetria curled close, snuggling under his chin. "I won't, Dem. Never again."

"Stay here with me," she whimpered, beginning to cry. Munkustrap stroked her back and told her he would, that he wouldn't go away again. Over her head he saw the tiny black kitten Velvedere crouched at his feet, staring up with those wide gold eyes of his. Munkustrap stared directly at them, and though the kitten matched the look, he didn't seem to notice. That blank stare held no recognition whatsoever, not even the spark of life, but in them Munkustrap could see perfectly Velvedere's thoughts. The kitten wasn't naive...he knew they would probably die in this place. But he wasn't afraid. In a way Munkustrap admired that. He nodded once at the kitten, and the little black and silver tom turned his head and slunk away.

Demetria fell asleep again curled against Munkustrap's warm chest, and he continued to hold her, leaning back against the junk wall, humming deep in his chest until her purrs vibrated back into his own. It was inevitable: he began to wonder what kind of father he was. Of course he thought he was a good one: forever responsible and keeping his promises, but then...how many promises did he really make? How often did he really spend time with her as he did now? How often had they talked? When considering these questions thoroughly he began to have his doubts. _What do you think, Demeter? Am I a good father? Are you proud of what I'm doing? If not, tell me what to do and I'll do it_...

But his thoughts went unanswered. Demetria slept on, and before long Tugger's lanky form sauntered over and took a seat beside the tabby.

"How's she doin'?" he asked quietly, running the back of his spotted paw gently down Demetria's back. Munkustrap glanced down at her sleeping face, smiling a little.

"She's got her mother's strength," he commented back. "She's fine."

Tugger leaned back, not saying anything further. He seemed tired, letting his entire frame sag at the pull of gravity. Even his mane seemed less fluffier than usual. Heaving a tired sigh, both toms slouched in mutual exhaustion, gazing up at the open entrance near the top of the hollow junkpile. The last traces of moon could be seen through the passage at the angle they sat, moving on toward the western sky.

"_See the moon slink down in the sky, darling_," Tugger recited distantly, recalling something from a fuzzy memory.

"What's that?" Munkustrap asked. His voice was flat, the lack of energy betraying his uninterest. Tugger shrugged.

"Old song I heard somewhere. Don't remember the rest of it. It was somethin' about betrayal...or just plain giving up."

"Giving up," Munkustrap echoed. He held Demetria tight.

"Yeah," Tugger sighed, letting his face fall to the floor, his spotted paw clenching and flexing its claws as he seemed to ponder over something troubling him. Finally, with all reluctance of one not wanting to talk, said: "Bombalurina's askin' for ya."

Going rigid immediately, Munkustrap looked up. "W-What does she want?"

It was plain obvious Tugger didn't want to answer. "I dunno," he growled. "Tunnel farthes' to the right over there." He gestured with his muzzle, but kept his face averted and his entire self very still as Munkustrap slowly stood and hesitatingly made for the tunnel of garbage. He could imagine why Tugger acted so. Even moreso, he wondered what it was Bombalurina wanted.

When Munkustrap emerged from the long, winding tunnel into the round den it ended at, he saw Bombalurina within, sitting gathered to herself, not turning to face him until he called her name. Their eyes met, and Munkustrap was certain he shouldn't have come. Taking a breath, he told himself to be mature. He could handle whatever she wanted. Clearing his throat, he entered and sat next to her.

"We're not getting out of here, are we?" she asked the obvious. Munkustrap knew there was no fooling her. He shook his head grimly.

"I don't see any way we could," he admitted, to himself and to her. He kept his eyes focused steadily ahead, but heard her disappointed sigh.

"Most of the Jellicle Tribe," she said, sort of a horribly ironic laugh, "killed during a Jellicle Ball."

Munkustrap ground his teeth together and let his gaze fall, forcing the burn of tears to remain in check. "Some leader I am..." he mumbled. "Dragging my own daughter and her friend who isn't even a Jellicle to their deaths..."

"You couldn't have known," Bombalurina countered. "None of us could have..."

"Sometimes I wonder," Munkustrap breathed after a silent moment, "what would have happened if it had been me instead of Demeter..."

"Don't talk like that," Bombalurina purred, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We need you. Especially now. Even if this is the end...if it hadn't been for you a lot of us would be dead."

The slight touch of her white hand brought back to life the flames of desire that Munkustrap had felt earlier. He stiffened, drawing in his breath to hold it, concentrating on nothing but keeping his actions under control. He would _not_ let his urges take over his rationality. That alone was difficult. Since Demeter had died he'd never had urges for females. The interest had gone. Why, then, did he feel this way now?

Bombalurina's advancing to curl close to him with a sigh did nothing to help. Force of habit made him put his arm back around her. A mistake.

It began with slow nuzzling, their mutual purr growing ever louder, then followed with tender licks across each other's faces as the two cats slipped together to the ground. Munkustrap was overwhelmed in Bombalurina's scent, his mind taken back to memories of when he held Demeter in such a manner.

"I saw the way you looked at me earlier," Bombalurina sighed, caressing Munkustrap's face from where he crouched above her. "What were you thinking?"

Her eyes, calm and clear, captured his mind so that it was hard to breathe. Let alone speak.

"I was thinking..." he rasped, "...about me never loving again."

Bombalurina moaned softly as she reached for him, touched him, and pulled him close, a sigh of his name being the only sound uttered as the two were enclosed in darkness and privacy: their own universe. Munkustrap gave in to his urge, pinning the queen down with a fierce tenderness. She was trembling. He could feel her heart beat rapidly through her fur...and how he wanted her.

_Forgive me, Demeter_...

When Munkustrap woke, it was to the horrible feeling that his deed had been discovered. He jerked upright, knowing he'd been found, and shot frantic glances in all directions. Bombalurina was nowhere near. Skimble stood over him, ears pressed forward in curiosity.

"Strap?"

Munkustrap had been stretched out on his belly, and groggily pushed himself up. He felt...strange.

"What?" he rasped dryly.

"You might wanna come back to the cavern," the orange tabby said gravely. "Before Tugger an' Exotica kill each other."

Munkustrap rubbed his eyes awake and followed the older cat on through the tunnels, the events of what happened just hours ago a vanishing memory.

Sure enough, as the two toms rounded the last bend of the low tunnel, two harsh voices could be heard biting back and forth.

"You among all are the worst, Tugger! You will be the first to die!"

"And I don't give a rat's tail if I do, but you ain't gonna touch 'em!"

Munkustrap emerged into the cavern, and saw the maned tom bristling evilly at the black crazed female, behind him Velvedere crouching low to the ground, wide eyes in fear. Skimble moved quickly to Jellylorum, who held Demetria close. Exotica's voice was no longer the quiet, foreshadowing rasp it had been earlier. She screamed now with the shriek of insanity, eyes blazing with unnatural fires. Quickly Munkustrap moved towards her, thinking the situation had finally snapped her last ounce of sense.

"But we must! A sacrifice! Only the blood of a pure kitten will satisfy the Everlasting Cat! If you are not willing to repent, we must make a sacrifice to save us all!"

The situation became crystal clear to Munkustrap. Velvedere...sacrifice...this was going too far! Exotica snarled hideously and leaped forward, her and Tugger falling to the dirt in a fury of claws and fangs. "Die! You will diiiiiiiieeee!!!"

Tugger had little trouble throwing the already born-weak female across the ground. She landed with a loud grunt, spread-eagled, yeowling a hideous wail. Tugger pushed himself up, brushing dirt from his mane, and lifted the frightened black kitten onto his shoulder, glaring at Munkustrap.

"You do somethin' about her, Stripes," he growled, holding Velvedere in place on his shoulder with a sturdy hand. "'Cause if you don't shut up her nonsense, I will!"

Glaring, first at Tugger, then to Exotica, Munkustrap bared his fangs. "What's the meaning of this?" he growled.

Exotica pushed herself up, her skeletal-thin limbs spread wide in a grisly display of power. "Death! A sacrifice must be made!" Her eyes rolled to Tugger, white fangs bared. "But you're right, Tugger. His blood wouldn't do. The black is not a Jellicle..." She sprang forward with the savageness of a rabid dog, claws outstretched for Jellylorum. "The striped daughter!"

Jellylorum screamed and reeled as Exotica pounced, dropping Demetria in the process as Skimble jerked her out of the range of the crazed female's claws. Exotica snatched up Munkustrap's daughter, holding her tight despite her squeals and squirms. She raised her claws high, wailing: "Sacrifiiiiiiice!"

That's when Munkustrap tackled her to the ground. "You won't lay a paw on her!"

Demetria was wrenched from the female's bony grip, and Munkustrap pushed her away. But Exotica, driven by insanity and the stress built up in her twisted mind, had gone beyond reason, and sank her fangs into the wounded area still sore on Munkustrap's shoulder. The tabby roared in agony, jerking back on his feet trying to pry her lose. He fell onto his back with Exotica still clasped to his shoulder, snarling over her wails. He raised his back feet to kick her away, and in a flash of red he saw Bombalurina above. Her claws sunk into Exotica's shoulders and yanked her away, doing little good for the tabby's shoulder.

"Get away from him!"

Her words, though sharp, were cut off mid-sentence as a loud pop was heard beyond the wall of junk, followed shortly by a dull whurr that grew louder every second. Every feline's attention snapped, a deathly silence falling over them all. Even Exotica raised her head, ears perked forward and listening to the metallic thuds. A slow vibration rumbled over the ground, tingling Munkustrap's paws as he slowly stood. The thudding of metal grew louder, a loud hiss of steam, then the grind of moving gears.

Demetria moved quietly to Munkustrap's side, her whimper barely audible over the mechanic noises. But all the more pitiful. "What is it?"

Munkustrap shook his head slowly, not tearing his eyes from the wall of junk before them. No sooner had she spoken then the loud clang of metal hitting metal rang of the side of the junk wall. The cats cried out and ducked, retreating as far as they could to the back wall or into tunnels. Munkustrap held Demetria behind him protectively as he stood at the head of the gathered cats, willing to take the bullets he expected would come first tearing through the wall. But the kitten wouldn't remain shielded, and moved to his side. Munkustrap felt her start in fear as the trashcan-disguised entrance was ripped away, sunlight streaming through the small hole that appeared. Shadows moved beyond it, large, swift shadows. The sound of machines drummed in the cats' ears. But a new sound mixed with them. The sound of barking dogs.

Tears rolled down Demetria's face as she clung close to Munkustrap's paw, looking up at him for comfort. "Daddy, w-what's gonna happen?" Beside her, Velvedere's black ears rose and flattened several times, his eyes focused on the noise outside. If he was frightened, it didn't register on his young face. Munkustrap held her tight, fighting back the quiver in his voice.

"I don't know," he said, not wanting to lie anymore. "I don't know." His eyes turned toward Bombalurina, who stood at his side resolutely. Their eyes met, then paws clasped tightly. Munkustrap gazed at the cats standing around them, their eyes solidly fixed in fear, or hate, on the shadows that flickered over the entrance. They stood willingly with him, ready to meet whatever fate was awaiting them as the humans tore the small entrance away, revealing a larger-than-dog-sized hole in which streamed through the hot sunlight of day.


End file.
